Secrets of the music box
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: Rin found her Grandmother and in return, she tought her the arts of her clan. But when her Grandmother sends her out on a mission to suna, how will the Kazekage react to seeing his love? Will he still love her? This has been adopted by Echo Uchiha. Sorry.
1. New team

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing on my story 'music box' and 'finding the music box' you've made me, the author, a very happy person! ^.^

**A special thanks to:**

**Forever-sweet**

**Natsumi-tan **

**Tolazytologin**

**KataraUchiha653719**

**Immortal-lover14**

**Card Cator Fiona**

**Windwolf1988**

**And Naruto fan.**

**You were all a grate support for the last two stories! I love you all! XD**

Its been five years now, five long years since I've seen _him_. Five years I've never stopped loving _him_. Five years I've been with my Grandmother. She's grown on me now, but when I first met her, well, lets just say she was an…adrenalin junkie.

**

* * *

**

Backflash

_I walked through an unknown village, I've never been here before. It was strange. The houses weren't like the houses in Konoha, these houses were much smaller, they were old Japanese style houses in grate condition. There was loads of people too._

'_Who am I looking for again?' I asked Emily in my head._

'_**Grandmother'**_

'_No shit Sherlock'_

'_**You mean her name?'**_

'_Well naw!'_

'_**Enough with the sarcasm! Oh, and her name's Chieko Ryuu'**_

'_Wise child? Really? Then that must mean she's wise'_

'_**I duno, I've never met her. Go ask around'**_

_I nodded and continued on my walk around the strange village, come to think of it, how did I even end up here? Oh yeah! I was just walking through the forest and boom! Here I am! Strange, ain't it?_

_I walked up to a young looking lady, about my age. I tapped her on the shoulder, she spun round to look at me. She had a sweet face, almost baby like. She had short raven black hair and dark green eyes._

"_Hello? Are you from around here?" she asked, her brow frowning "You don't seem from around here"_

_I shook my head "I'm from Konoha, and I was wondering if my Grandmother lived in these parts"_

_She examined me before answering "And what is your Grandmothers name called?"_

"_Chieko Ryuu"_

"_Y-you mean _the _Chieko!" she asked, her eyes going wide in shock._

_I nodded "Is there a problem?"_

_She shook her head and grabbed my hand then started dragging me off. "I'll take you to her!" she called over her shoulder._

_I grinned "Ok!"_

_

* * *

_

_She girl dragged me into a large Japanese house. She took her shoes of and then ripped mine off because I was just standing there. She then threw a pair of slippers at me, I put them on._

"_Ok! Lets go!" she continued to drag me through a room and stopped then suddenly went into a bow, dragging me to the ground top. "Bow…" she hissed, pushing me further to the ground. _

"_Hello, Chou, and who is this?" an old sounding voice asked._

_Chou came out of her bow and looked at me when I came out of my bow. "She claims that you are her Grandmother" she said breathlessly._

"_Really?" I looked over to the old lady, it was really scary! She was grinning like a lunatic . Her hair was snow white and her eyes were a deep, dark blue colour, like mine. How strange. _

_Suddenly, she was face to face to me. I jumped back and fell on my butt. _

_She started laughing at me "She has the beauty of my daughter! But there are loads of beautiful girls out there! How does this prove that she's one of us!"_

"_Wait!" I bolted up straight "One of us! Is there more!" I asked._

"_What is your name child?" Chieko asked as she jumped back into her seat._

"_Oh, uh, Rin Ryuu" I answered calmly._

_Chieko and Chou's head snapped up at the sound of it._

"_My sister, Emily, said that if I could find you, if you are my Grandmother, about my family's history and you could teach me the arts of my clan. Please, are you my Grandmother?" I begged._

_Chieko nodded to herself "You have your mother kind voice, and your fathers strong spirit, I can see it in your eyes…" she said, closing her eyes and smiled "…You are my Granddaughter"_

* * *

**Flashback over**

"Rin-sensei! Where are you!" three, familiar, voices called out.

"Hmm…look up here!" I called out from up a tree looking down to see three 13year old kids. Their head snapped up, looking into the tree I was in. I waved to them "Hey!"

The boy with light blue hair, spiked up and had black hair puffed his chest "Lady Chieko wants to see you, we've got a mission" he said.

"Aho…there's a spider on your shoulder"

He blinked before screaming like girl, I snickered.

'_**Dumb ass…'**_ Emily was laughing in my head.

'_Well…that is the meaning of his name…'_

"Dumb ass!" the girl next to him bonked him on the head. She had short light brown hair in a side ponytail. Her eyes were a dark blue colour. Next to her was another boy, he had spiked up dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he also wore glasses.

"Ow! What was that for! Rin-sensei!" Aho whined.

"You tell him, Akemi" I said, encouraging her.

She stood proudly "Ya hear that Toshihiro!" Akemi squealed to the quiet boy.

I grinned and hopped down from the tree. "Well then, lets go!"

* * *

We stepped into Chieko's room, but strangely enough, she wasn't there.

"Grandmother? Are you here?" I called out.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake, I quickly got into a fighting stance and pulled out a kunai.

"Ah, Rin, you're here!" Chieko's voice said in a laughing tone.

"Where are you!" I called back out, looking around.

"I'm right…" she said. "…Here" she popped in front of me, startling me. "And I've got a mission for you!" she laughed.

I growled "Don't so that!"

"Do what child? I was only greeting you…" she said as she jumped behind her desk and sat down. "…Now, I've got a mission for you. It's very important, and you the that…" she pointed to the village's symbol around my neck.

The symbol really was just a ying and yang symbol in the shape of a star.

"Yes, Grandmother, I see it"

She smiled, the wrinkles around her face crinkled. "Good, because I'd like to make an alliance with a village and I would like you and your team to head out and do it, considering you four are the only ninja in our small village, many others are still training to become one"

I nodded, going serious at once "What village?"

Chieko's grin widened "I cant get enough of you, you know it. You're so much like your parents-"

"-Get on with it woman!" I snapped.

She raised her hand in defeat "Ok, ok, I want you to make an alliance with the village hidden it the sand, Suna"

I froze "Suna…" I whispered.

**

* * *

**

Please review! XD

**I'll also tell you more about the village she lives in and how it got there and how she ended up there in later chapters! ;D**


	2. Dumb ass

'_I cant believe her!'_

'_**What? Don't you want to see Gaara again?'**_

'_That's the problem! I want to see him, but what would he think of it! He probably hates me now! Think about it, I always find away to leave him, it's killing me!'_

'_**Yeah, but he even said he loved you, what would change how he feels now?'**_

'_Yes, he _loved_ me, but that might have changed'_

'_**Oh, stop over reacting! you're just going to have to wait and see how he feels'**_

I sighed out heavily "Whatever…" I muttered, walking out of my Grandmothers room and into the little garden she planted a few years ago.

The garden had a little pond in it, and there was smooth rocks going round it, there was also different types of fish in it. There was also some orchids and daffodils with some roses surrounding it. There was a small wooden bench next to the pond, I stepped over the flowers and sat down on it.

"Rin-sensei…" Akemi's voice whispered.

"Hello Akemi" I whispered back.

Akemi walked over to me to sit next to me. "Is there something wrong?" she asked "You didn't seem like yourself when she told you about the mission, what's wrong?"

I sighed "Suna, I was in l- no I am in l-" I shook my head "…Never mind…"

"Are you sure?" she asked in a worried tone "I've never seen you look so unhappy…"

I shook my head and grinned at her "I'm fine, see…" I pointed to the grin on my face.

'_**I can only hope that you sound as sure you say you are'**_

"Akemi's right, you know…" Toshihiro said, coming out from the doors. "…You may be the fun loving person we know, but there's something you're not telling us, and we want to know"

I snorted "It's nothing…"

'_Damn, he sounds a lot like Sasuke'_

'_**Damn straight!'**_

"Sure there is" Aho said, coming out of the doors. "You ain't our sensei for no reason"

I rolled my eyes "My personal life hasn't got anything to do with me being your sensei. Dumb ass"

Aho's face went red with anger "Stop calling me that!"

Akemi bonked him on the head "Don't talk to Rin-sensei like that!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Aho muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed and stood up "So you're not going to leave me alone, are you?" I said.

"Got that right!" they all said in union.

"Well, in that case, go get ready for the mission, we're leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow"

"Aw…" they whined.

"But we want to hang around with you!" Aho and Akemi said in union.

I laughed "I'm twenty one, and you're what? Twelve?"

"No, we're thirteen!" Aho said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door "Go, now…"

* * *

I walked down a dry dirt road with my hands behind my head, not really bothered at all. Well that's what I wanted to think.

"Rin!" a voice called.

I stopped in my tracks and looked round, a smile lit my face "Chou, how've you been? I've not seen you in a while"

I watched as Chou ran up to me, a permanent smile on her face. "I've heard that you're leaving the village, I want to wish you luck!" she said as she caught up.

I grinned "Thanks, and I sure am gonna need it"

She nodded "Does that mean you're going to see…Gaara…?" she whispered in my ear.

I sighed "Yeah"

Chou gave me a sympathetic face "I'm sorry…"

"Nah, It's ok, I'll have to see him at some time anyway, I promised that I'd come back to him"

She smiled and blushed "How romantic!" she squealed "I wish Mark would do those things with me!"

'_Ah, Mark, her boyfriend, I wonder what he does in his spare time…'_

'_**Probably having se-'**_

'_-I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!'_

'_**Well you did ask'**_

"Well anyway, I'd better get going, I've got a date with Mark!" she said as she took off running, waving behind her.

I rolled my eyes "Good luck…"

* * *

I plonked down on my bed, it had been a long day, that's for sure. For one, I _have_ to go to Suna, and that means seeing Gaara again. And two, my team keep nagging me about why I looked so upset.

I sighed as I pulled out the music box and necklace, I placed the necklace in the lock of the music box and listened to its soothing melody.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in…" I said, still staring at the music box.

"Hello, Rin…" my grandmothers voice said.

"Hey…"

She came in and shut the door behind her "I see you've still got your mothers special treasures…" she said "…I'm glad you've kept them, it makes me very happy."

I smiled up at her "But I wish I could meet her, who even killed her?" I whispered the last part.

Grandmother froze for a second before coming over to me and sitting down next to me. "Well…it was another clan, you know that much. But if I told you, would you seek revenge?" she asked.

I thought it over "…I'm…not sure…"

She sighed "Yeah well, I'm wishing you all the best of luck tomorrow, and please, be kind to Gaara, I do want great-grandchildren"

"EH!" I squealed "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!"

She laughed "Well…" she said "…I've…got to go!"

I blinked as she ran out of the room, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

My face went bright red "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I screamed, taking off after her.

**

* * *

**

I know, it's a boring chapter, please review! ^.^


	3. Busted!

I glared at the trees that lead the way out of the village, I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want to disappoint my grandmother. I wore a long white jacket with my ninja outfit under. The jacket had a hood that I pulled over my head, the jacket came all the way down to my ankles as well.

"Now, Rin, give me a smile" my grandmother said, in a cheery voice.

My eye twitched and I put on a fake smile, but it never really reached my eyes. "Sure…"

"Ah, that's my girl!" she said as she hugged me.

"…Sure…"

She laughed and pulled back "Don't be do grouchy! When you come back, I'll let you come mountain climbing with me"

My eye twitched again "Mountain…climbing…really? But you're old!" I protested.

"And you're young! You should enjoy your youth while you still have it!"

I shivered _'She sounds just like Gai….'_

Emily shivered somewhere in my head _**'Got that right'**_

"Yeah! Listen to her! She may be old, but she sure is living up to it!" Akemi said, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed "Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"And you call me annoying…" Aho said blankly.

"Aho…" I said "…What has that got to do with the conversation?"

He looked at me before looking away "Oh…awkward…"

"Dumb ass…" Toshihiro muttered, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes "So are we going? Or not?"

"Yes, you should go now, and you three…" Granny said to my ninja students "…Be nice to my grand-daughter, don't annoy her that bad, ok? Bye then" she waved at them and started nudging us toward the exit of the village.

"I still cant believe we're related…." I muttered, taking off.

* * *

I trudged through the familiar sands of Suna, each step made me more and more nervous. As if I was a ticking timer, waiting for the moment that I'll stop. I shook my head.

'_Why me!'_

'_**Don't ask me! I'm only the voice in your head!'**_

'_You mean the twin in my head!'_

'_**Ok?'**_

'_AHG! Never mind!'_

"It's so hot! When're we going to get there!" Aho whined.

"Another hour or so, if we're lucky, a squad of Suna ninja will spot us and Kill us"

Akemi raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? Kill? I though you were supposed to be protecting us if anything too hard or too strong to fight was there"

I sighed and slouched as I walked "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just dreading the hot weather" I lied.

"You're going to scare her…" Toshihiro said.

I breathed out "Ok! I'll protect you, just go easy on me! I'm still growing!"

Aho snorted "You may be an older and prettier lade but that ain't got you the privilege of saying something like that, you should be at least sixteen or something like that if you want to say it"

I glared at him "Shut up!"

**

* * *

**

2 hours later

I sighed as I made my way up to the Suna gates, there were a few guards there. But they hadn't noticed us yes, I raised an eyebrow.

'_If I walk past them, would you think they'd notice?'_

'_**Nah, Suna guards are crap'**_

'_Got that right!'_

"Ahem…" I said, clearing my throat.

They didn't do anything, they just continued their conversation.

"Well…" I sighed "…Can't say I didn't try, come one, lets go" I said, walking into and past the gates of Suna. Nope, they didn't notice. I grinned triumphantly.

L

I walked up the spiral stare way that lead to the Kazekage's office, there was two familiar characters standing guard there.

'_Temari and Kankuro, they haven't changed a bit…'_

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked, rather annoyed.

"We were sent by the leader of our village to set an alliance" I spoke clearly, I was wondering if they'd notice my voice or recognise it for that matter.

Temari stood up straight "I didn't hear anything about an alliance…"

I shook my head under my hood "No, this was just decided by our leader a few day ago. Please, can we go in to see the Kazekage?" I asked.

Temari glance at Kankuro with a worried look, did they not trust us?

"Who let you into the village?" Kankuro asked.

'_Aw crap!'_

'_**Busted!'**_

'_I'm with ya sister!'_

"They just let us in, if I was you, I'd get them fired and replaced with better people who can actually pay attention" Aho said.

"Is that so…." Temari said "…Well, I'll warn you now, he's not the happiest of people, I made no promises about your life. Follow me" she said as she opened the door that lead into the Kazekage's room.

'_Here goes nothing….'_

'_**Please don't hate her…'**_

**

* * *

**

Please review! And I know it's a short chapter! And it's pretty crap, but the next one is going to be better! I promise! ;D


	4. Argue

'_**Deep breaths Rin, take deep breaths…'**_

'_Shut up! I know I know!'_

And there he sat, Gaara Sabaku, my love.

But he hadn't even noticed my presence yet, he had his jaw laid in his hand as he stared down of the mountain of paper work he had. His blood red hair was messed up in all directions and he looked, but what I could see, he had stubble on his chin. He also looked like he needed a shower.

My heart pounded in my ears as I could feel it tighten slightly at the scene.

'…_Gaara…'_ I thought silently _'…What have I done to you?'_

"Kazekage-sama…" I said bowing.

Gaara's head snapped up at the sound of my voice.

I gulped _'Please tell me my voice has changed!'_

'_**I take it you're really ready to face him'**_

'_Nope…'_

"What do you want?" He asked, rather harshly and icily.

I winced slightly but maintained my composure "I'm here to…er…settle an alliance with my village" I said, trying to sound brave. Well I thought I sounded brave, I don't know what they thought of it.

"Hn…I wasn't told of any alliance" he said as he shot up, now standing.

'_I don't like where this is going…'_ for once, Emily was silent.

I took an uncontrollable step back, Gaara glared coldly at me and walked out from his desk and started to advance toward me.

I summoned all my courage to step forward, but even though they couldn't see my face because it was under the hood, I stood tall.

"I'd like it if you would stop there" I said.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and glared darkly "No one tells me what to do, no one, not even _you_"

I winced again.

His glare was half a smirk now "Are you scared of me?" he started shifting on the spot, something from the corner of my eye caught my attention.

My eyes widened.

'_Sand! He wouldn't!'_

There was sand coming at my three students as they stood trembling under the Kazekage's glare. I had to act fast.

I moved at lightning speed, standing in front of the students.

'_Help me!'_

I placed my hand where the necklace was around my neck, as I closed my eyes tightly.

'_**I wont let him harm you!'**_ Emily's voice screamed in my head.

My eyes snapped open, just in time to see the sand coming at us. Emily transferred her chakra through me and then through the necklace. Making a shield of ice to protect us.

"Gaara!" Temari called, obviously shocked "You are the Kazekage! You're not supposed to attack visitors or people who are innocent!"

"Gaara that's enough!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara froze at realisation at what he had just done, instantly, drawing back his sand. Gaara then turned around and walked over to his desk.

"I apologise for attacking you…" he said bitterly "…Next time I'll make sure it's over quick and painless"

I growled "Shut up Sabaku" I said icily "If you want to fight me, then fight me!"

Gaara froze in his footsteps before chuckling "You wouldn't stand a chance"

I smirked "You don't know what I can do, haven't you heard of the expression 'don't judge a book by its cover?'" I said sarcastically.

He growled "The just who are you?"

I froze.

'_**Didn't see that one coming, did ya?'**_

'_What'd I do!'_

'_**Tell him your name!'**_

'_Are you crazy! He'll hate me even more!'_

'_**He doesn't hate you, at the moment, he doesn't even know who you are'**_

I frowned "Why'd you want to know?"

"You do want to make an alliance with our villages, don't you? And what village _do_ you even come from, I've never even seen those headbands before…" he said as he eyes the headbands around my students.

"We're from the great Ryuu clan! And we're all from the hidden Ryuu village" Aho said cheerily.

"Dumb ass…" I muttered.

"Ryuu…" Gaara whispered, shocked.

'_Agh! I'm gonna kill him for this!'_

'_**I second that!'**_

"Do you mean, Rin Ryuu?" he asked, his face becoming hopeful but he tried to hide it away.

Aho looked up at me "Rin, I didn't know you knew the Kazekage. Why did you tell us?" he asked.

I mentally kicked myself _'Why me!'_

"Oh, so that's why she was so worried about coming to Suna" Akari said with a light sigh.

"Figures…" Toshihiro said.

"Rin" Gaara breathed, staring at me as if he was trying to move my hood away. I spoke too soon, he did just that, he used his sand to pull the hood down.

"Crap…" I hissed.

**

* * *

**

Please review! XD


	5. I'm sorry!

"_Crap…" I hissed._

'_**Ohhhh crap'**_

'_Hey! That's my line!'_

Gaara took a step toward me, I glared at him, making him stop and go wide eyed.

"Rin…" Gaara whispered again.

"Kazekage-_sama_" I growled.

'_**Oi! Why're you being mean? I thought you loved the guy!'**_

'_That's the problem! I cant stop doing it!'_

'_**Well, in that case…TRY!'**_

"It's Gaara to you" Gaara said, trying to sound emotionless, but you could tell there was a hurt tone in his voice.

"No thank you" I spat.

'_**Agh! You're doing it again! Stop it!'**_

'_I'm trying!'_

"Rin…" Temari whispered "…is that…really you?"

I glanced at her and nodded "Yes"

A small smile lit her face, but I ignored it.

"Kazekage-_sama_, I'd like to get this over and done with so I can go back home" I said emotionlessly, but I let some of the venom of my words slip though.

'_God damn it! Why cant I stop it!'_

'_**It's probably because you're angry'**_

'_Why the hell would I be angry! Who would I even be angry at!'_

'_**Yourself…'**_

For once, I was left speechless.

He thought it over before nodding and walking over to his desk.

* * *

We had, finally, made the alliance, but the Kazekage was still thinking over what he could do to bond both villages.

"I've not got all day…" I growled "…hurry up"

The Kazekage looked down. "I've made my decision…" he whispered.

"Well"

He looked back up, looking me in the eye. "You…" he said as he stood up "…I want there to be an arranged marriage for the village, you will marry me"

'_What!;_

'_**Go on then! Say yes!'**_

"Ah, Rin-sensei in a wedding dress! It sounds so dreamy!" Akemi squealed.

Aho scratched his chin and grinned. "A wedding dress you say, how about a-"

Akemi bonked him on the head. "She's not wearing a bikini!"

Toshihiro nodded in agreement "A bikini would we way over the top…"

I glared at them and then glared at Gaara. "No"

'_What the hell just happened!'_

'_**You just said no to your boyfriend woman! ARE YOU MAD!'**_

'_I hear voices in my head, and you think saying no is mad!'_

I shook my head angrily, trying to cut out her protesting voice.

Gaara shot up from his desk, slamming his hands down on it and leaned forward toward me. A glare on his face.

"Do you want this alliance to happen or what!" he yelled at me.

I rubbed my templates. "I'm too young to get married…"

Gaara growled frustrated "Everyone. Out. Now!"

Aho, Akemi and Toshihiro gave me a thoughtful glance before following Temari and Kankuro out the door, once they were out and closed the door, Gaara was hovering over me, a shadow covering his face.

"Why're you acting like this Rin?" he whispered.

I looked away from him. "It would seem that we've drifted apart…"

Gaara grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly "Don't say that!" he yelled.

I looked back at him, my face blank. "I just did"

Gaara's eyes were wide with shock. "I thought you said-"

"-I love you?" I finished his sentence. "I know, I remember"

"Then why?" he whispered.

I shrugged. "I cant marry you Gaara…" I said as I shook his hands off.

Gaara's hands dropped to his side, he looked down at my left hand and shot out to grab it. Examining it.

"You've still got it…" he whispered, glancing up at me. "…Our engagement ring, you never took it off"

'_Does she hate me?'_ a voice echoed in my head. _'What've I done? I love her-'_

"Stop it!" I yelled, snatching my hand back. "Stop it!" I yelled again, looking down, shaking slightly.

"Rin…" Gaara whispered, reaching out to me.

I flinched back as my head snapped up. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

Gaara's face looked torn.

'_Why Rin? Do you hate me? Do you no longer love me?'_

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled, grabbing my head as I shook.

'_It wont stop! MAKE IT STOP!'_

'_**Rin! Calm down-'**_ I shoved Emily's thoughts out of my head.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Rin!" Gaara yelled. "Calm down!"

I continued to shake.

'_Why am I acting like this?'_

Something wrapped round me, I couldn't tell what it was until I looked up. Gaara was hugging me!

"Shh…please Rin…" he whispered. "…it's ok, I'm here"

A small, hot teardrop fell from my eye and slid down my cheek. I tightly closed my eyes, forbidding anymore to fall. I gripped on to Gaara, unwilling to let go.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Gaara, I'm sorry…" I continued to repeat it over and over again. "…So sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Shh…it's ok…" he whispered.

The door opened. "Gaara, we've got company" Temari's voice said.

**

* * *

**

Please update, and sorry if it was too boring for ya!


	6. AN

**A/N: I know it's not a chapter, but I must let you all know that I am now taking requests, for example: SasuHina or SasuSaku or even a GaaHina. Anything! Just give me a review and I'll start on the story straight away! XD so if you want me to write you a story, just say the word!**


	7. Temari's talk

I sat in Gaara's house, the too familiar house. Gaara was currently in a meeting with some of the council. Discussing something that I don't know about, I think. Akemi, Toshihiro and Aho were in the kitchen with Kankuro and Temari was…well, I'm not so sure about her.

I let out a sigh and let my face fall into my hands. _'What the hell have I gotten into?'_

'_**Rin, you need to be more positive, come on! You're marrying your boyfriend for Peat's sake!'**_

A small smile graced my face. _'Yeah, that would be nice. But I cant shake the feeling that he hates me'_

'_**UGH! Rin! Would you stop doubting! He loves you woman!'**_

'_If that's true, then I've got to make it up to him. I owe it to him, I've promised that I wouldn't leave him, and what'd I do? Leave him! I really need to make it up to him…'_

"Rin…" Temari's voice said. My head snapped up, Temari was standing in the doorway. A worried look on her face. "…I need to talk to you, it's important" she said.

I nodded. "I'm coming…" I said as I got up and followed her.

* * *

Temari dragged me into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She then pushed me down on the bed, she stood in front of me, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward so that she was face to face with me.

"Right, start talking" she said.

I gulped. "What about?" I laughed nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about. How you left Gaara, and only let a note. I mean, why would you do that! You promised to stay with him, didn't you?" she said, I noticed there was a hint of hurt in her eyes.

I sighed. "Yeah, I did. And now I'm stuck with the guilt."

"Ok, now explain to me why you left and what did you gain by doing this"

Temari sat down on the bed next to me, I leaned back and stared at the ceiling, I smiled. "The reason why I left…" I said slowly. "…Is because my family are still alive, well, the small village that's left of it anyway"

"Wait! I thought your clan was wiped out!"

I laughed. "No, Emily said that my grandmother might have survived after doing the forbidden jutsu on me. So she helped me track her down"

"Forbidden jutsu?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was to save me from the invasion, if my mother and grandmother didn't, then I'd be dead right now"

Temari gulped. "Dead you say…"

I smiled. "It's ok, for the now…I hope…"

"Does that mean your related to your…team?"

I nodded again. "They're my cousins"

"So they're called, Aho Ryuu, Akemi Ryuu and Toshihiro Ryuu?"

"Yeah…"

Silence fell between us.

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Gaara will forgive me?"

Temari snorted. "He already has"

I sat up. "How so?"

"The moment he realised it was you, that's when it happened. Though I do think he over reacted by attacking you, don't you think?"

"No"

Temari's head spun round to glare at me. "Explain"

"Think about it, I'm constantly hurting him. I would understand that he would've reacted that way"

Temari sighed. "But still…"

"So where is the bride of the Kazekage going to stay?" I asked with a light smile.

"You mean you're going to marry him! I thought you said you're not going to!"

I shook my head. "What I meant to say was yes, Emily thinks I'm just angry at myself and that's why I reacted the way I did"

"Ok then…" Temari smiled. "…You'll be staying in Gaara's room with him"

My eyes widened. "Straight away!"

"Yup, so suck it up!"

I fell back against the bed and groaned. "Me and my big mouth"

* * *

Temari and I walked into the kitchen. Kankuro, Toshihiro and Aho were crowded round a table, giggling over something. _'I wonder where Akemi is…'_ I raised an eyebrow as I walked closer and closer to them.

Me and Temari exchanged glances and set our eyes to the three giggling boys. "Ahem…" Temari said. "…May I see what you're all looking at?"

The boys jumped a foot in the air before spinning round to look at us with wide eyes. "H-hello…" they said in union. That's when I noticed their faces were bright red and flushed.

"Why're you all red?" I asked, walking round them.

"N-no reason!" Kankuro said, moving me back beside Temari.

"Are ya sure?" Temari said, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "Because it don't seem like nothin'"

"Well that's because Kankuro brought one of his _'grown up'_ magazines out, or so he called them" Aho said.

Temari and I stared at him blankly. "That is just…sick" we said in union.

"Dumb ass…" Toshihiro and Kankuro said in union to Aho.

"Hey, what's this?" Akemi's voice said behind the three flushed boys. "A magazine?"

"N-no Akemi!" Kankuro screamed, spinning round to snatch something out of her hands, he then turned round to us.

I stared at what was in Kankuro's hands, a…porn magazine. I repeat…sick. Temari glared at Kankuro. "Kankuro, they're still kids! You shouldn't be showing them stuff like that!"

"Don't blame me! They wanted to look!"

"LIAR!" Toshihiro and Aho yelled at Kankuro in union.

I smirked. "Kankuro, you sick bastard"

"Hey! How'd you know they're not lying!"

"Because…" I said. "…Aho never lies"

"Damn…" Kankuro muttered.

"Thought so"

* * *

"Ok, Kankuro, you give the boys some pyjamas to wear. I'll give Akemi and Rin something to wear" Temari said, her hands on her hips.

"But-"

"-No buts, now get a move on!"

Kankuro growled and lead the two boys to his room. Temari turned round to grin at Akemi and I. "Akemi, you'll be sleeping in my room, Rin, you're in Gaara's. If you'll follow me, I'll go get you something to wear"

"Oh great…" I muttered.

"What is t Rin-sensei?" Akemi asked me.

"Last time Temari made me wear pyjamas, I looked like a total slut"

Akemi blinked. "I really didn't want to know that"

I shrugged. "You did ask…"

* * *

"TEMARI!" I screamed, running into her bedroom and slamming the door behind me. "I am not wearing this!" I yelled at her.

Temari was sitting on her bed, playing with Akemi's short, light brown hair. Their heads turned to look at me. "What ever is the matter Rin?" Temari said, trying to sound innocent.

I growled. "You know what the blood hell is the matter"

The matter was my pyjamas. I was wearing a see through button up white shirt, it stopped just above my ass and showed a hefty amount of cleavage and my white lace underwear.

Temari grinned. "You know, that's Gaara's top, I bet he'd want it back."

I blushed as the thought ran through my head. "Shut up!"

Temari giggled. "Whatever…but don't come running to me when Gaara wants to rip it off" my blush deepened. "I'd bet he'd want to do other things as well" she winked at me, making my face go redder than Gaara's hair. "Go to bed Rin"

"But-"

"-Bed now" she commanded. I looked at Akemi for some help.

"Sorry Rin-sensei, but I cant help you this time"

"Ugh…" I slouched forward in defeat. "…This is going to be a long night…"

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	8. You're mine now

I fiddle with my fingers as my heart beat sped up so I could hear it in my ears. I hate Temari. Why has she done this to me! Does she want me to get raped? I'm glad Aho, Toshihiro or Kankuro haven't seen me in this.

"I'm home…" I heard the front door from down stairs open then slam shut. Gaara was home.

I gulped. What's he going to do when he sees me! He's going to try and jump me!

'_Help me!'_

'_**Your on your own sister! See you tomorrow! Bye!'**_ I mentally heard a door slamming in my head.

'_Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

Silence.

I heard Gaara's footsteps coming up the stairs. I gulped as I started to tremble and my heart rate quickened. I looked down at my chest, hoping they weren't completely showing. I silently groaned. I forgot that Temari made wear this, it was almost completely showing my chest. But under the see-through top you could see my white lace bra and thong. Actually, I'd be better of in my underwear because the see-through white shirt didn't cover anything.

I gulped again.

I seen Gaara's shadow from the other side of the door. I panicked and jumped out of the bed and crawled under it. Please don't notice.

The doorknob twisted and then opened, Gaara walked in. "Why is the lights on?" he asked himself. I watched his feet. Gaara closed the door. I gulped again when I seen his robes drop to his ankles. Please don't see me!

Gaara walked over to the bed and sat down onto the bed. He pulled some black pyjama bottoms on.

And just then, something wrapped round my ankle, pulling me our from under the bed.

'_Who am I fooling? He did notice me…or maybe he thought it was someone else?'_

I hid behind my hands as…whatever it was, lifted me into the air.

"Rin?" Gaara whispered.

I peaked out from behind my hands, it was sand that had gotten me. Not just that, but the shirt had moved, showing my lower underwear. Gaara's eyes roamed over me, his eyes full of lust.

'_Oh boy…'_

"Are you teasing me?" he said, his voice deep and full of lust.

"N-no! Temari made me wear it!" I yelled, pulling my shirt down a bit, big mistake, it practically made my chest fall out the top of the shirt. Luckily I had a bra on.

Gaara laid me down on the bed with his sand. He crawled on the bed and straddled my hips. His hands on both side of my head. My face was completely lit up like a Christmas light.

"Rin…" Gaara breathed as he moved closer and closer to me, our lips almost touching. "…You're mine" he said before forcing his lips over mine. They moulded against me, his lips were surprisingly soft against mine. I melted into the kiss. My hands reached up and gripped his hair.

Gaara pulled my body closer to his, his arms snaking around my waist as he kissed me passionately. Almost greedily. Like he'd wanted to do this for a long time, it was lonely. I gasped when he bit by bottom lip, he instantly took advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth, greedily, he searched every nook and cranny of my mouth, missing nothing out.

Gaara pulled back to look me in the eyes. "That's the last time I'm letting you go…" he whisper. "…I'm never letting go…" he leaned down to my ear. "…Never"

My arms wrapped round his neck. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. "…How do I make it up to you?" I asked.

Gaara pulled back, his eyes roamed over my body again until they came back to my eyes, they lingered on my chest before doing that though.

My eyes narrowed. "Pervert…" I muttered as I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and hitting him with it. Gaara lost his balance from above me and, accidentally, fell of the bed.

I laughed nervously as I sat up. "Oops?" Gaara sat up, his eyes narrowed into slits. I laughed nervously again. "I'm sorry!" I said as I jumped of the other side of the bed, a pillow in hand.

Gaara stood up and grabbed the remaining pillow on the bed. "You're mine now!" he yelled as he jumped over the bed.

I squeaked and bolted it, Gaara chased after me. His sand blocked the exits. I really am in a pickle. One word…RUN!

"I've got a pillow…" I called at him. "…And I ain't afraid to use it!"

Gaara chuckled. "I've got you now"

I looked over my shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gaara didn't answer. That was until I ran into something that wrapped round me.

"Huh?" I looked round to see what it was. It was…Gaara? "Substitution…" I muttered.

Gaara pushed me down on the bed and laid next to me, his arms wrapping round me. "Like I said, I'm not letting go"

I smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I'll make it up to you some how…" I whispered.

Gaara's arms tightened around me. "I'll ask you one more time, don't leave me" it sounded more of a command if you ask me, but hey! Whatever floats your boat.

I thought it over. "I've got no excuse this time…" I whispered, looking up into Gaara's eyes. I smiled at him hugely. "I've got no excuse this time!" why was I so happy? Meh, I'll let this one slide. My smile died down into a small smile. "I'll try, I'll really try. I don't want to leave" I nuzzled his neck again.

"Good because I'm not letting you go. You're not leaving without me. Because…" Gaara said, moving down to my neck. "…Because…" he whispered again. "…You're going to become my wife…" Gaara started to kiss and suck on my neck, causing me to moan out slightly. That was my sweet spot. "…never…" I heard his say as he kissed my neck. "…I'm never…" he whispered, sucking on my neck again. "…letting go"

My heart fluttered with happiness and love. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. "I love you…Gaara…" I whispered, hoping he heard me.

Gaara nuzzled my neck and licked the spot he was sucking on. "You already know my answer to that"

I cracked an eye open. "Do I?"

Gaara smirked and leaned closer to me. "I love you, Rin"

I smiled and closed my eyes again. "Thought so…"

It was a few minutes before he said something, well, growled. My eyes snapped open, I looked up at him innocently. "What?"

Gaara looked at me with narrowed eyes. "If you dress like this any more, I don't think I'll be able to help myself"

I blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Shut up…" I said, covering my face with my hands. Gaara moved my hands away from my face.

"Don't…" I heard him say. "…I've waited too long to see your face again, don't hide it"

I looked onto his deep, mint blue eyes. "Gaara…" I whispered.

"Shh…" he hushed me. "…I think we should go to sleep…" he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure"

"One more thing…" he said as he used his sand to turn the lights off. "…I want to wake up in the morning with you there. Can you promise me that much?"

I giggled. "Of course…"

"Good girl…" he said. I puffed my cheeks.

"I'll have you know that I am a woman." I said as I leaned into him. "Can you see now?"

I heard Gaara's breathing hitch. "D-don't do that…" he breathed unsteadily.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

Gaara shook his head and wrapped the covers round us, snuggling into me as I snuggled into him. "Sleep…" he commanded.

I smiled and rested my body, sleep slowly followed after.

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sound of Temari yelling at something. I sat up, but found that I was having a hard time doing this. I looked round, Gaara was still sleeping and still had his arms wrapped firmly round me. I smiled at this. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

I sighed out and crawled out from his grip. When I got free, I wobbled on the bed and almost fell of the side, but if it wasn't for Gaara's foot that is, then I would have fallen. I froze and quickly checked if he had woken up. Nope, I'm feelin' lucky today. I sighed and got up and headed toward the door.

* * *

"Temari?" I said, rubbing my eye and entering the kitchen. She was _trying_ to cook…and was failing miserably. "Are you cooking?" I asked.

Temari smiled nervously. "Possibly…"

I smiled at her. "Let me give you a hand…" I said as I took over what she was doing. Actually, she was doing a pretty good joy. She was attempting to make scrambled eggs. But it looked like it was an omelette instead. I shook my head. "Temari, get some cheese out…" I said. Temari nodded and got some grated cheese out. She handed it to me and a poured it over the omelette. "So who were you yelling at?" I asked.

"Hmm? What'd you mean?" Temari asked, obviously confused.

I looked at her. "You woke me up, you were shouting at someone, were you not?"

"Oh…" she said, embarrassed. "…Well, the egg wouldn't hatch for me so I had to bite the egg open"

I arched an eyebrow. "The egg wouldn't hatch? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"I mean I couldn't open it!" Temari yelled back at me.

"Oh…" I shrugged it off and went back to cooking the omelette and cheese.

* * *

The first one to come down the stairs was Aho, he obviously sniffed out the source of food. Same old Aho. Followed by Akemi, she yawned and sat at the table with Aho. Next was Toshihiro, he just silently walked in and sat down. And then came…Kankuro. He practically drifted into the kitchen with his nose in the air and his feet were barely touching the ground.

"Something smells good…" he breathed in and then sat at the table.

I giggled. Temari then sat at the table, the plates were already set out. I finally finished up and placed a cheese omelette on each plate. When I was about to go round to my seat, something grabbed my…ass?

I quickly looked round. My eyes widened, Kankuro was groping my ass! That pervert!

A growl was heard from the doorway, my head snapped up toward the sound.

Gaara stood in the doorway, his hands into tight fists and his face turned into a deadly glare. His eyes were set on Kankuro's hand, which was still on my ass. His face lit up in anger as another growl ripped through his chest. Even I though it was scary. Gaara took a step forward, it was slow and steady. I heard Kankuro gulp and felt Kankuro removing his hand from my ass.

And as quick as lightning, Gaara pulled Kankuro out of his seat and started twisting his arm back as Kankuro leaned on the table for support. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWW!" Kankuro screamed as Gaara twisted it further and further.

Gaara growled.

I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder, Gaara twitched and looked round to see who was touching him. He relaxed when he realised it was me. Then, within the blink of an eye. I was in Gaara's warm embrace.

"Mine…" he growled.

"My…poor hand…" Kankuro cried.

"Serves you right…" I muttered.

"Yeah, and did I say. Lookin' good sexy" Kankuro said, winking at me.

Ugh! The nerve! And right in front of Gaara too! I grinned as the thoughts of Gaara ripping Kankuro's D*** off entered my mind, but slightly disturbed me.

Gaara growled at him. "You lay one finger on her again and I'll personally rip it of for both her and me!" he said in a threatening tone. I smiled into Gaara's chest. My hero! "One more thing…" Gaara said, pulling back and looking me up and down.

"Huh?" I looked down at myself. My eyes widened. The white shirt was buttoned down and my left bra strap had fell down. I was just in white lace underwear. And very revealing underwear at that!

Gaara sighed and pulled off his black pyjama top, he handed it to me. "I don't want anyone seeing you wearing that, it might give them ideas…" Gaara glanced at Kankuro, who was slowly eating the omelette, looking around the room as if something was going to pop out and scare him. I grinned at that, that must meant that Gaara's threat worked!

I smiled at Gaara and pulled the top on. When I got it on, I could smell the scent of Gaara lingering on it. It was the sweet smell of both honey and roses. I inhaled it, taking it all in. it was such a sweet smell.

Gaara grabbed my hand and sat me down on his lap at the table.

"So…" Aho said, looking at Gaara and I. "…Have you thought about having sex yet?"

Kankuro choked on a piece of omelette, he patted his chest to clear it. No use, he coughed hard and fell back in his chair. Temari burst out laughing, but in a slightly shocked way. I think it was because Kankuro fell of his chair or maybe it was because of Aho.

I shook slight and then shook my fist at Aho. "Keep out of it!"

"So you have thought about having sex with Gaara!" Aho said, jumping up and pointing at me.

I blushed madly. "Shut up!"

I heard Gaara chuckled. "Why, Rin, I never knew you wanted to seduce me…" he purred in my ear, making my heart and stomach flutter. I blushed deeper and puffed my cheeks. "…I could take the day off so we could…study each other…" Gaara moved me round on his lap so that I was straddling his waist. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "…Would you like to play with me?" he teased, well it sounded like he was teasing me.

I frowned slightly. _'Two can play at this game!'_

'_**What game?'**_ Emily's voice said, coming into my head.

'_Trying to seduce-'_

'_**-GOODBYE!'**_

Silence.

I shrugged it of and went back to my little…game. I smirked at Gaara and wiggled over him, a soft moan escaped him. It was just low enough for me to hear. Everyone cleared the room, Temari dragged a still chocking Kankuro out.

"Gaara…" I purred. "…Do you want to play with me?"

Gaara growled. "Don't tease me Rin, you know I cant resist you…" he said, moving under me slightly.

My smirk grew wider. "Really?" I breathed into his ear, making him shiver. "Too bad, you're gonna have to wait until after the wedding…" I said as I quickly climbed of off him. Gaara tried to reach out for me but I dodged. "…I'll sleep with you the day we're married" I winked at him.

Gaara smirked and stood up, crossing his arms across his chest. "So I'll only have to wait two more nights? Is that it until I can bed you and make you rightfully mine?"

I froze for a second before I- "WHAT!" yup, you get the message.

**

* * *

**

Please review and sorry if you found disturbing or really, really, really cheesy! XD


	9. Kankruo?

I paced back and forth in the Kazekage's office, Gaara had just sent a message out to my village, telling them about the wedding in two days. He had invited my grandmother. But what I'm scared is that she'll show up and start one of her conversations about me having grandchildren! Yeah, sure I wanted them, and sure as hell that Gaara is going to end up getting me pregnant, especially the way he's going. The damn horny redhead!

"Rin…"

I mean, I bet as soon as we're married, he's going to drag me into bed and jump me! Ugh! I sure have some taste in men. But the scary part is, I want it! I want his babies, I want him, I want us to be complete. I huffed out.

"…Rin…"

Gaara had also invited the Hokage and some of our friends from Konoha, we had already got the message back from them. Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee and -Gai- I shivered, I wonder if he's gotten anymore mature over the years. But I still cant believe I'm still scared of him. Ugh! Stop panicking!

"…Rin!" Gaara yelled, coming out of nowhere and standing in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. "What's with you? You've been out've it since this morning"

I laughed half heartedly. "Something to do with the fact that _I'm_ getting _married_ in _two days_!" yup, I was panicking.

'_**Aw! You're getting married!'**_

'_Where've you been! I've been worrying hours on end about having-'_

'_**-Ah! Too much info! SEE YOU LATER!'**_

I puffed my cheeks, good for nothing sister.

Gaara sighed. "You're panicking…" he said as he let me go.

My eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ panicking" I lied.

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Really?" he said sarcastically.

My cheeks puffed further. "Ok…maybe about one thing" I admitted.

Gaara put both his index fingers on my cheeks, deflating them. "What about?"

I blushed and looked away. "You'll laugh…" I said.

"Try me"

I blushed deeper. "It's embarrassing…"

"I can handle it"

I laughed nervously, fiddling with my fingers. "About…having your babies…" I said extra quietly. I looked up, my face bright red.

Me blinked, surprised. "My babies?" he pointed to himself. I blushed deeper and nodded. "Our children?" he was still surprised. "You and me?" I nodded. I heard his chest growl, it sounded like a purr. I looked up at him, he was leaning forward, inches from me, a seductive look on his face. "Then why don't we start trying?"

My face lit up, going darker than Gaara's face. I squealed and leaned back. "Gaa-" Gaara captured my lips, pulling me into a kiss. I gasped, he took advantage and slid his tongue in, he licked the roof of my mouth and started to explore. I tried to fight back, but he won. His arms snaked round my waist and my hands reach up to his hair, pulling him closer. It was impossible to resist him. He made me melt.

When he finally pulled back, there was lust in his eyes and an ever growing smirk on his face. It made me go, as if possible, even redder.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro's voice said, coming from the window. I blinked and looked over at him. He had a gushing nosebleed. UGH! He's been spying on us! PERVERT! "…A little help…" he asked, trying to climb in through the window.

Gaara glared at him, let go of me and took my hand, dragged me over to the window and opened it. Kankuro crawled in. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Gaara asked in a deep, husk voice, it made my stomach flutter.

"Temari…" Kankuro panted. "…She's been trying to get a hold of me ever since the morning, because I _touched_ you fiancé" he said, I glared at him as the fresh memory flashed in my head. Pervert.

Gaara growled. "Severs you right" he said as he wrapped his arm possessively around me.

Kankuro grinned. "So…" he said. "…When am I going to be getting a niece or nephew?" he asked.

My eye twitched and I punched Kankuro, sending accidentally, out the window. I gasped and leaned out. "It's ok…" Gaara said. "…I got my sand to help land his fall, besides, I already seen that coming" he shrugged.

I pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. Gaara chuckled and walked back behind his desk, he patted his lap. How ironic. I rolled my eyes, and as in a quick as a flash, I was sitting on his lap as if he was Santa.

Gaara smiled at him and rested his chin on my shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly round me. "We're getting married…" he said. "…I've known you for eight years and you've always managed to pop out at any place at any time" he said, his voice going deeper.

I smiled at that. "That's what makes me, me"

"It's you charm, but, I do hope that you'll stop doing that and just…stay with me"

I rolled my eyes. "I've got nowhere else to go, so…I'm going to stay, even if you have to chain me to your bed"

Gaara chuckled. "You're giving me ideas for our wedding night" I blushed.

I grimaced. "Who's picking out my wedding dress?" I asked.

Gaara sighed. "Temari, I don't mind though"

I growled. "You don't mind! Are you crazy! She's going to make me wear some skimpy outfit!"

Gaara chuckled. "And your all mine, so why should I care about what you wear?" he asked.

"Hmm…let me guess, well, there's going to be other men there and younger children there-"

"-Temari!" Gaara called, rushing out of the room, leaving me, fallen on the floor. I grinned triumphantly.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short! Please review!


	10. Secrets of the music box

Ok, keep calm. Don't overreact, keep your cool. It's just…who am I kidding! Each ticking second is one second closer to the big day! I'm getting married! But who may people can say they were getting married to Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage of Suna! Take deep breaths, deep, deep, breaths!

I was back at the house, in Gaara's room. Panicking about the wedding, but doesn't everyone go through this? Every bride-WAIT! I'M A BRIDE! Oh god…

Something wrapped around my waist, making me jump with fright. "Shh…" a deep voice said. "…It's only me"

I sighed. "Gaara! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" I said, playfully hitting his arm.

Gaara's arms tightened. "As if I'd let that happen to you…" he whispered in my ear. "…No one can harm you, they'd have to kill me" I froze at that. Such a horrible thought crossed my mind. The thought of Gaara made my stomach churn uneasily, I'd hate to have that happen. It would destroy me. Gaara chuckled. "Don't worry…I cant be beaten easily" he said, trying to calm me.

I turned round and glared up at him. "I can fight, you know. My grandmother has taught me well"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "The first day I met you, you were just a pest, I thought nothing of you. But then, you started to sneak your way into my mind. I came back that night, remember? I came back to kill you, it would've happened if the hokage hadn't stepped in"

I frowned. "What's that got to do with this?" I asked.

Gaara sighed. "You weren't able to defend yourself, when I almost killed you" he said.

My eyes narrowed further. "That was eight years ago. I'm older, stronger and more smarter"

Gaara sighed again. "Maybe I should shut up"

"Got that right…" I muttered.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I've got to get back to work, you take it easy and try not to stress out…" he said as he pulled back. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And you don't try to get horny" I purred.

Gaara snorted. "Don't tease me" he said.

I nuzzled his neck then pulled back to grin at him. "Someone's excited"

Gaara raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and smiling a small, small smile. "I've got to go, and please, don't run off"

I rolled my eyes. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Gaara shook his head. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm personally going to go on a man hunt and drag you back, I cant afford to lose you again, I'll go insane" he said, his eyes pleading almost.

I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "How long are you going to be?" I asked.

Gaara shrugged. "A few hours, maybe more, maybe less. I'm not so sure" he said, already heading toward the door.

I pouted. "You'd better hurry up"

Gaara looked over his shoulder and winked at me. "Don't I always?"

I shook my head and pointed to the door. "Just go"

Gaara smirked and walked out the door, leaving me by myself.

'_**Is he gone?'**_ Emily's voice said.

'_And where did you disappear to?'_

'_**No time for that, I need you to open the music box, there's something that I want to show you'**_

'_Show me?'_

'_**Just get the music box then your necklace and connect them, ok?'**_

"Ok…" I muttered walking over the bed and then crawled under it. There it laid, my music box, and necklace. The music box was still a silver colour with a sapphire lid and small silver legs under it. I smiled as I picked it up and then picked up the necklace.

I then rolled onto my back and connected them together. As I expected, the lid of the music box opened. But something happened that shocked me, the inside of the music box lit up brightly, making my head throb. I hadn't expected that to happen. Soon, I found myself becoming more and more dizzy. Soon, the dizziness took over, making me fall unconscious.

**Dream**

_Ok, here we go, what the hell is happening! I sat cross-legged, this is so not happening. Here I am, in this white…I don't know! A big white place, like space, but only white. And I'm only floating. I sighed out. "How many times has this happened now? Hmm…"_

"_Rin!" a voice called, making me jump slightly and turn round. There, stood Emily. But she wasn't alone. She was with two others. The other two looked like they were adults. The older female one had long midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was really beautiful, angelic. Next to her was a man, he too, had midnight blue hair but it was short and spiked up slightly. But his eyes were a light blue colour. They were both smiling at me and holding hands._

"_Meet…" Emily said, gesturing to the grownups. "…Mom and Dad"_

_My eyes grew wide as I just stared, speechless. The female, my…mother… moved toward me. Her arms outstretched as she reached for me, a permanent smile on her face. _

"_Hello…" she said as she reached me, placing her hands on my shoulders as pulling me into a warm embrace. "…So we finally get to meet…Rin…" her voice sounded happy, but it also sounded like she was going to cry. "…I cant believe it's you…it's really you…" she cried._

_I slowly wrapped my arms round her, shakily. Something else wrapped round me and this woman, my mother. It was the male…my father…He was grinning down at me happily. "Hello" he said._

_I was still speechless, stolen of words, my breath was caught in my thought. It was so hard to accept this, my mother and father just appearing, out of nowhere? It was…impossible. But why would they appear at a time like this? _

"_Honey…say something" my mother said, pulling back to look at me. There were crystal tears in her eyes. _

_I laughed a spontaneous giggle. I couldn't help it, it just came out. Was I going insane? "M-mom…" I stuttered. "…D-dad?" I said, tearing up myself. Tears were brimming in the corner of my eyes. _

_They smiled down at me. "That's us…" the said._

_My father smiled at me and lifted my chin up and tilted it at an angle. "Yup…" he sighed. "…You're definitely like your mother, you have her beauty, but I bet you've got my brains" he grinned, earning a slap on his forearm by my mother. My mother, I liked saying that. Mother. Father. I liked it._

"_Yes, but at least you've got the brains to fall for me…" my mother batted her eyelashes at my father, was she flirting? She looked down at me with a warm smile. "…We're here to say congratulations, and that we've missed you. But we're also here to discuss your future husband"_

_I blushed. "What about him?" I asked, nervously. _

_They looked at each other and smiled. "We're happy for you, and he obviously loves you. And also-"_

"_-Allow me…" Emily said, cutting of out mother. She handed something to me, I didn't look down at it thought. "We're happy for both you and Gaara, and we want him to take special care of you, so we're giving him the family symbol, welcoming him to the family" she said, a smile on her face._

_My face brightened, a huge smile lit my face. "You're…happy!" I said._

_They smiled at me. "We want the best for our daughter, we want you to be happy, and Gaara is making you happy." My father said._

_I continued to smile. My mother sighed and smiled lightly. "We're going to have to go, time's almost up" she said._

_My face fell. "When will I see you again?" I asked, sadly._

"_When we have the energy to connect to you, but you will see us again, we promise" mother and father said._

_They then both leaned down toward me and kissed me on the cheek. "Take care, Rin" they said as I went back into the darkness._

**Dream end**

I bolted up straight, banging my head off something. I groaned and rubbed my head. "Ow…" I muttered. "…That hurt"

"Rin?" a voice said.

"Gaara?" I mumbled. "Is that you? Where are you?"

Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me. I gasped as I suddenly seen Gaara's face, it was crossed into a glare and a relieved face. "Just where the hell did you go?" he growled.

"Hmm…" I rubbed my eye and sat up. "…I fell asleep under the bed…and…banged my head when I woke up"

Gaara sighed and sat on the floor with me. "I thought you ran away again, it's nearly midnight" he said.

"Oh…" I looked down at my hand. There was something in it. I examined it. It was a sapphire, but it was small and in the shaped of a long dragon. "…Oh! I forgot!"

Gaara blinked and then raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, leaning forward, trying to see what I had.

I smiled. "My mother and father want to give this to you…" I placed the sapphire dragon in his hand. "…It's our clan symbol, they want to welcome to you to the family"

Gaara smiled and felt the smooth surface of the dragon jewel. "Welcomed huh…" he muttered. "…You say your mother and father gave you this?"

I smiled hugely and nodded. "They've accepted you into the family"

Gaara looked up at me, a soft expression on his face. "How do manage these things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's something that makes me, me"

Gaara shook his head. "You really are something, you know that"

I smiled again. "I know"

Gaara then leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, I could tell, he was truly happy.

**Please review!**


	11. The night before

I chewed on my fingernails, tomorrow, tomorrow was the big bad. Yes, I am nervous. But wouldn't you be? Knowing tomorrow that you will be known by Rin Sabaku… I smiled. It had a nice ring to it. Rin Sabaku…Rin Sabaku…Rin Sabaku…talk about a tongue twister. I shook my head. The nervousness just became even more harder, I wasn't allowed to see Gaara until tomorrow. That was so un-cool! Why does Temari do these things to me?

"Rin…" Temari and Akemi's voice said from the door. I looked blankly at them…speak of the devil. "…We've come to celebrate with you" they said in perfect union.

I groaned and fell back onto the bed. "I don't want to celebrate! I want to sit and be nervous for the day!" I whined.

I could feel Temari's glare on me. "Tough luck! We're celebrating! Like it or not! And because Gaara is celebrating with Kankuro, Aho, Toshihiro, Naruto, Lee, Gai -shiver- Kakashi and…Sasuke" Temari said, finishing with a loud sigh.

I blinked and sat up. "They're already here?" I asked.

Temari grinned. "We've also got Sakura, Hinata and Ino. Well, Hinata and Ino wanted to come along so we let them in. Ok who else…." Temari wondered.

"Grandma Cheiko's here! But she's not coming to see you today, she said she was off…_getting a view_…of the village" Akemi said, motioning with her fingers.

I wrinkled my nose. "I wouldn't be surprised…" I muttered.

"So where's this party starting!" a loud voice said.

"I-Ino…don't be so l-loud" said a much gentler and quiet voice. I grinned.

"Yeah Ino-pig, shut up" came another voice.

My grin grew wider. "Ino! Sakura! Hinata! In here!" I yelled.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Temari said. "Gaara's staying in the hotel with the guys tonight so it'll give us some girl time" Temari winked. I shivered. I'd rather not think what she's got in store. "And to get you in your wedding dress tomorrow"

As if on cue, Ino, Sakura and Hinata's head popped round the corner of the doorway. A smile on their face as they looked right at me. "Long time no see" Ino said.

"Yeah! So where'd you disappear to all those years ago?" Sakura asked as they walked in. I blinked again, why were they in their pyjamas? I shrugged it off. "And if you're wondering, we're staying here for the night" she added.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down again. "Oh joy"

"You bet!" Ino said.

I rolled onto my stomach, spreading my arms and legs out. "I've got dibs on the bed"

The girls giggled at me. "We've also got gifts for you" Ino added.

I sat up once again and turned to look at them. "Aren't you supposed to give the gifts out on the wedding day? Not the day _before_" I said.

Sakura shook her head. "We've got more…personal gifts for you, if you know what I mean" she said, wagging her eyebrows up and down. I raised an eyebrow.

"I do?" I said.

"Ah, ah, ah, save that line for tomorrow" Ino said, walking over and plopping down on the bed. I glared at her and kicked her off.

"My bed" I growled. I didn't want anyone on my bed, well, Gaara's bed. Mostly because the remainder of his scent was on it. And I wanted to soak it all in.

Ino glared at her and crossed her legs. "Jeeze…I wonder what you get up to in it…" I heard her mutter, I blushed slightly.

"Anyway…" Akemi said, sitting down next to Ino. "…Lets get down to the wedding information…"

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V at the other side of the village!

My eye twitched repeatedly. Damn Naruto, damn gifts, damn fan girls! Damn it all!

At the moment, Naruto was going on about me having kids. About him wanting to name it after him. Ha! As if! The name of my child will go to Rin and I. the name of our choosing.

"Here! Gaara! Open this one!" Naruto's voice boomed.

I glared at him and snatched the white parcel with a red ribbon, out his hands. I got my sand to rip it open. I picked up the thing that was inside of it. I blinked before going slightly red. It was a see-through, fluffy, red lace bra and thong with some thin, see-through fabric hanging off it.

I tired my hardest not to imagine Rin in something like this. I shook my head quickly.

I heard Naruto laughing. "He likes it!" he yelled.

"Good choice too…" Kakashi muttered, not looking up from his perverted book.

"Open this one…" Sasuke said, sliding a gift over toward me.

I glared at him and opened it. Once again, I found myself blinking repeatedly. It was a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. Why would I need-no, wait…I get it… Sometimes I wish I didn't have a raccoon in my mind when I was younger. I shook my head again and threw it to the side…

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V…On the other side of the village…

I sighed an opened, yet, another gift. I wonder if Gaara had it any better than me. Hmm…

"Come on! Open it!" Ino squealed.

I quickly threw her a glare and pulled out the thing that was in the box. I raised an eyebrow. It was black and red lace underwear with a choker. On the thong part at the top was a love heart. What'd they think I was going to do to him! Seduce him! Well… never mind! I rolled my eyes. "May I ask why I need this?" I asked.

Ino grinned. "I know you're planning on having a _fun_night with your husband, don't lie to me…" she giggled. Sakura laughed and Hinata blushed. Akemi was just staring at us, wondering what we meant. While Temari went of in her own little world. I wonder what she's thinking ab-"

"-Rin!" Temari squealed. "…so when are you planning on having children!"

I blushed a deep scarlet colour. "W-whoa…I-I….um…er…" I couldn't manage to speak, I was too shocked.

Temari squealed again and tackled me to the ground. "I knew it! You're planning your pregnancy the moment you get in bed with him! I'm right! I'm right! I'm right!" she squealed again. "I've got to get this room decorated! Yes! I should get-" I gabbed Temari by the shoulders and shook her.

"-Get a hold of yourself woman!" I yelled.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah….yeah…." yup, she was having hysterics. I never really pegged her for the one to have those sort of things. Strange.

"Rin?" Akemi's voice said. "You're pregnant?"

I gasped. "No! I'm not pregnant! Ugh…lets start from the beginning again…"

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V…at the other side of the village!…again!

"No…" I said.

"Come on! Just take one picture of her na-"

"No" I snapped. Naruto hasn't stopped pestering me about taking a picture of Rin nake-never mind. It makes it even more embarrassing that Aho and Toshihiro are here…even though they went to bed an hour ago. But I had the feeling they were listening in.

"Oh! The power of youth! I CANT WAIT TO MEET THE BLUSHING BRIDE!" Lee and Gai said in union. Seriously! Could someone just shut them up.

Kakashi was reading his book…as usual and Sasuke was trying to sleep. Apparently he was going out with Sakura too and Naruto was going out with Hinata. Not that I cared. All I wanted to do was go to bed and hopefully fall asleep.

I glared at everyone before getting up, walking out of the room and headed toward my hotel bedroom.

* * *

I laid on the small bed, wondering about the future. Just wondering how many children we would have. Wondering we'll have a boy or a girl. Our life's will be complete. I'm really glad I met Rin. Without her, I wouldn't know what would happen to myself.

I smiled and slid my eyes closed. My wife, my life, my future.

Rin Sabaku, I love you.

**

* * *

**

I know, boring chapter. But the next one will be wayyyyyyyy longer! Please review!


	12. Big day!

Someone nudged my shoulder, I mumbled under my breath and swatted whatever it was away. The person nudged my shoulder again. I frowned and rolled over, me eyes still closed. "Go away…" I muttered.

"Rin…wake up…" the voice said sweetly.

"Five more minutes!" I moaned.

"YOU HAVEN'T GOT FIVE MINUTES!" another voice screamed. I bolted up straight, my eyes wide with fright. My heart sped up slightly but went back to normal when I realised who was there. It was Hinata and Temari. Hinata looked nervous and Temari looked down right scary. I shivered.

"H-hey…" I laughed nervously.

Temari placed her hands on her hips and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, if she doesn't wake up, do what I do. And Rin…" she growled. "…Do you know what day it is?" she hissed at me. I thought it over.

'_Come to think of it, what day is it?'_

'_**Let me guess…it's your wedding d-'**_

'_-OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!'_

"It's my wedding day" I blurted out. I don't believe it! How did the time go so fast? Where did the days go?

Temari glared at me. "Got that right!" she shook her fist at me. "So get up and go take a shower or, I can help give you a shower!" she yelled, making me blush. "Oh, and I've already got your stuff ready in the bathroom so hurry up!"

I sighed out. "Fine, by the way, what time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"Oh, it's a-about…six am" Hinata said.

I blinked before I glared at Temari. "You…" I growled, pointing at her.

"No time for that! You need to hurry up! The wedding is at one pm! So hurry your ass up!" she screeched, panicking. "Hinata, you go tell the other girls to get up, I need to get Rin's stuff ready" Temari said, running out've the room.

"O-ok…" Hinata said. I sighed, she's too kind for her own good. I shook it off and got up and headed toward the shower.

* * *

I switched the shower off and climbed out. I then picked up the fluffy black towel Temari had set out for me and wrapped it round myself. I blinked. Where's the rest of my stuff?

A bang at the door made me jump with fright. "Rin! Are you done in there!" Temari's voice called.

"Y-yeah, I'm just looking for my stuff" I called back.

"Oh, there in this room, come out and I'll give it to you" she said. I raised an eye brow, just what was she planning? I walked over to the door, unlocked it and then opened it, revealing a grinning Temari. I took a step back, she took a step forward. I gulped. "Temari…" I said shakily. Her grin widened before she suddenly pounced on me. I screamed a loud, piercing scream.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

My head snapped up at the sound of a familiar scream. My eyes narrowed. Temari. I then heard Kankuro laughing his ass off. My eyes landed on him, I gave him a full on death glare. He stopped instantly.

"H-hey…Gaara…" he said. My eyes darkened. He must know what Temari is doing to Rin. I took a step toward him.

"Kankuro…" I growled. "…What is Temari doing?" I asked darkly.

Kankuro gulped. "He's helping Rin get ready" he admitted.

"What dress is she putting on her?" I asked. Kankuro stared blankly at me. "what?"

"Gaara…" Kankuro said, leaning forward slightly and crossing his arms across his chest tightly. "…You're not supposed to know anything about what she's going to wear until the big moment. It's traditional" he said with a loud sigh.

I blinked. "So she's not going to make her wear that sluty kimono wedding type dress?" yes it was true. I had seen the former wedding dress that Rin was supposed to be wearing. But I made Temari swear to not make her wear it. It was far too revealing.

Kankuro shook his head. "Afraid not bro. But Rin doesn't even know what her wedding dress is going to look like. But she cant say no to wearing it, there's no way they could get another dress anyway. So if Temari's new wedding dress for her is skimpy or sluty, then you're going to have to suck it up and get it over with" he said.

I glared at him. "If she _is_ then you'd better not stare at her for more than one second, no, scrap that, you'd better not look at her" I threatened.

He laughed. "Sure, she's your girl anyway…" he then blushed, making me curious.

"Why're you blushing?" I asked.

"W-well…I'm not allowed to tell you"

"K-"

"-Gaara!" Naruto's voice interrupted as he ran in the room. I growled in frustration.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V (6 hours later)

I stared amazed into the mirror, it was so beautiful. I couldn't tare by eyes away from the dress I was wearing.

The dress was white, obviously, and it was silky. It was strapless and fell just below the collarbone, showing some clearage but not so much that I had expected. It went to my feet at the front and it hit the floor at the bottom. But it had a red ribbons going around the waist unlike a normal wedding dress. I turned round to examine the back of the dress. The dress showed almost all of my back.

I turned round to examine the wedding headband. It was red and had a rose on the left side, the see through fabric was also red and also fell down the back. My midnight blue hair was tied into a tight bun, no strands of hair fell upon my face, it was clear and had make up on. I had maroon eye shadow on and red lipstick on. I also had red blush on my ivory skin.

"Rin…." Temari said, coming in the room. A smile was on her face. I looked round at her. "…Here, Gaara told me to give it to you" she said as she walked up to me.

"Give me what?" I asked.

Her smile widened. "Turn around" she said. I turned around. "Keep still for one moment" she said as she put something around my neck. I stared wide eyed. It was a necklace, it had a thin silver chain a ruby diamond at the end. But there was something engraved onto it. I smiled at what it said, it was so typical of Gaara. It said _'mine'_ on it. I shook my head.

"Come on…" Temari said. "…The wedding will be starting soon. The coach is outside waiting"

I sighed and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V

I was shaking slightly, but it wasn't because I was getting married, I was happy that I was getting married. It's just, Rin's grandmother, she'd talked to me earlier. She was going on and on about us having children. It's like, if we don't have any children, she's going to rip me apart.

I shook my head. Everyone had taken their seats. Gai and Lee were crying with joy, Sasuke had a blank expression, Naruto was a grinning fool, Kakashi was smiling as he read his book, Rin's grandmother was leaning over Kakashi's shoulder and reading the book with him and Kankuro, he was with my bride. I just had to wait on her coming in.

I was having the wedding in one of the local churches, I was stood under wedding arch. There was red and white roses intertwined to it. It's like what I'm wearing. I was wearing a red wedding outfit with a red shirt underneath and black shoes and a rose in the front pocket of my shirt.

I flinched when the piano started playing, signalling for everyone to stand for the bride to enter. My head instantly spun round. I wanted to see her, but Ino and Sakura were at the front, holding a bouquets and were both in pink dresses. I didn't pay any attention to them though. Behind them was Rin and Kankuro, Kankuro held his arm in hers, he was in a black suit. Behind them was Temari and Hinata, they were holding the back of Rin's dress.

My mind slipped away from them as I became focused on Rin. I smiled a small smile, she was blushing, it made her look even more beautiful. She was in a beautiful wedding dress too, it was white and fell to her feet, there was also a red ribbon going round her slender waist. The white wedding dress was strapless and covered her chest, showing some clearage. The head piece was red and had roses on it, the red, see through fabric fell down the back of her wedding dress, her hair was pinned back, showing her beautiful face. In her hands was a bouquet filled with roses.

My eyes met hers, her dark blue orbs were almost tearing up as a smile crept onto her face. She was happy, it showed in her eyes.

She made her way up the red carpet, never taking her eyes off me for one second.

When she made it up to me, she gave me a heart warming smile. I out stretched my hand toward her, signalling for her to take it. She placed her feminine hand in mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

"…And will you Rin, take Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage of Suna, to be your lofty wedded husband, through think and through thin, in sickness and health, till death do you part" the Vicar said.

I gulped and turned to look Gaara in the eyes. "I do" I said, my voice was full of confidence.

Gaara smiled and placed the ring on my wedding finger. "You may now, kiss the bride" the vicar finished, giving Gaara the signal to kiss me.

He leaned forward, slowly, pulling me toward him and placing his lips firmly over mine. My eyes slid shut as I melted into the kiss. But it was over too quickly, Gaara pulled back to the cheering crowd. I blushed at this, Gaara then snaked his arm around my waist.

I bit my lip and held back my cry, it wasn't because I was sad, it was because I was happy.

Suddenly, I was swooped off my feet by Gaara, so he was now holding me bridal side. My blush deepened as he walked us down the red carpet and out the doors, I picked up Naruto's voice in the joyful crowd.

"Go Gaara!" he yelled over the crowd.

Gaara smirked down at me and leaned in toward me. "You're officially…mine…Miss. Sabaku" he said, before he dominated his lips over mine once more.

**

* * *

**

Please review and sorry is it was pretty crap!


	13. night to remember!

**BEWARE! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! **

* * *

"Can the bride and groom come to the front to share the first dance?" a voice said, calling out to Gaara and I. I looked up at Gaara, he had his arms wrapped tightly round me. He smirked down at me and then grabbed my hand, towing me toward the front of the party.

* * *

A slow and flowing music started to play. He placed his hands on my hips and I put my hands behind his neck and flowed with the music. We stared into each other's eyes, not breaking apart, just enjoying the moment. He leaned forward and placed his forehead to mine, a smile in his eyes.

"Miss. Sabaku…" he whispered, I smiled, he wasn't going to get enough of saying that. "…Miss. Sabaku…" he murmured, pulling me even closer to his body.

"Mr. Sabaku…" I murmured back, closing my eyes and placing my lips to his lightly. I could hear the cheers in the background, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was stuck in the moment, with him. I pulled back, opened my dark blue eyes and smiled at him. There was a small pout on his face, like he wanted more. I leaned forward and touched my nose to his. "…later…" I whispered.

Gaara sighed and nodded slowly, he didn't like waiting, he never had. And just as the moment became perfect, my grandmothers voice boomed through the whole room. "What'd you mean I'm not allowed anymore sake!" I giggled, same old grandma. I wonder how much she's had to drink.

I looked around, there were people dancing. Like, Hinata dancing with Naruto, I smile at the scene, they made such a perfect couple. Hinata was a blushing wreck and Naruto was a grinning dork.

Sakura and Sasuke were dancing, I could make out the faint blush on both their cheeks. How cute.

And what's this? Ino's dancing with Lee? I blinked, never seen that one coming. I looked over at Kakashi, I tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped my lips. Gai was trying to get Kakashi to dance with him. Scary.

"What's so funny?" Gaara whispered in my ear, I giggled again.

"Look over at Kakashi" I whispered back. Gaara's eyes drifted over to Kakashi, he smirked and shook his head. I smiled and leaned my head on his hard chest, still swaying with the music.

"Rin, Gaara, here…" Temari said, coming into view. She was holding two glasses of what I would call alcohol. "…you two look like you need a drink"

Gaara and I pulled away and grabbed the glass out of her hands. She grinned and skipped away, she's acting…strange…

I chugged mine in a split second while Gaara just blinked at me. "What?" I whined, shrugging my shoulders.

Gaara shook his head and chugged his. I raised an eyebrow, was he challenging me? I smirked at him. "Is this a challenge I smell?" I said.

Gaara smirked back at me. "If you want it to be" he purred, grabbing my hand and towing me toward the bar.

**

* * *

**

(3 hours later, midnight)

I slammed my hundredth glass of sake down on the counter, sucking in a breath of air and then sighing out my alcohol breath. I was way beyond drunk now. But I still went strong. I wont lose!

Gaara hiccupped. He had the same amount as me by now, but I think we were both out bet by my grandmother, she had joined us awhile ago and was still drinking!

I glared at her, party pooper! "Rin…" Gaara purred in my ear. "…I want to go to bed" my stomach fluttered slightly and turned my head and gave him a seductive look.

"Are you sure you don't want to play a little longer with me?" I said seductively. Earning a slight moan from Gaara.

"I need you" he whispered, taking my hand in his and dragging me toward the exit.

I could hear my grandmother say in the background. "Use protection or deal with the continuances" I ignored her, all I knew now that it was just us, me and Gaara, him and me. Us.

**Gaara's house! LEMON START!**

Gaara slammed shut the door, quickly pinning me to the wall. Making escape impossible. His lips slammed down over mine, capturing me in a full heated kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip roughly. He bit down hard, making me whimper and gasp in surprise, Gaara took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. Exploring me.

Gaara grabbed my ass and picked me up, I wrapped my legs round his waist and then wrapped my hands round his neck, pulling my body closer to him. I fought against his mouth as he demanded complete domination. Our tongues fought out, but in the end Gaara ended up winning.

We were in the room now, I hadn't even noticed Gaara getting us in here. He must have used his sand. Gaara set me down, reaching one hand behind my back and unzipping the wedding dress from me. I didn't hesitate to pull off his top, breaking away from out heated kiss.

When I came to see his eyes again, they were full of lust and longing. My dress fell to my feet in a pool of fabric. Revealing my red lace, skimpy, underwear. I still had a tag on that Temari had put on me and told me to tell no one about it. Gaara dropped his shirt and trouser to the ground. He lifted up the tag and read it aloud.

"Dear Gaara, hope you like the wedding gift, love Temari…" he smirked and ripped it off, breaking one of the bra straps. Suddenly, my back was slammed against the wall and a pair of forceful lips came crashing down on me, his hands roaming my body lustfully. He needed me as much as I needed him.

Gaara lifted me up and carried me over to the large bed that was pooled in rose petals. Temari must have done that. He dropped me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, kissing me from the stomach up, making me shiver with joy.

When he finally reached my lips, quick as a flash, he had unclipped my bra, making my breasts become lose. He took his opportunity to rip it off and throw it across the room, then slowly sucking one them. I arched my back against him, moaning lightly with pure bliss. I bit on my lip and stopped anymore from escaping my lips. One of his hands grabbed my other breast and started massaging it.

"Gaara…" I moaned by accident, I cursed in my head. Why me? Gaara reacted to this and looked up at me with a smirk on his face. I slapped both hands on both of his cheeks and pushed his lips to mine. Gaara hummed slightly. "…two can play at this game" I purred in his ear, flipping him over and started kissing wet kisses down his chest and stomach, I stopped when I got to his boxers and blowed on it. Earning him to shiver with joy.

"Don't tease me…" he hissed, I smirked at him and grabbed the top of his boxers. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at me, as if daring me to. I had an evil glint in my eye as I suddenly ripped them off. But everything really was too sudden, Gaara had flipped me. So I was once again pinned under him. His eyes had gotten darker as he leaned forward and said "I lye here fully naked, where as you still wear yours" my eyes widened, as if to say _'you wouldn't!'_

But it was too late, he had ripped my last source of cover up and thrown it across the room. He put his hands at ether side of my head and leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled back, I could feel something rubbing against my inner thigh. I looked down, my eyes widening. His lower manhood was HUGE! H-how would that even fit!

Heat flooded all over me, my lower region was tingling with want. I could feel myself become wet by the second.

I gulped and looked back up to see him smirking down at me. He touched his forehead to mine. "No one can have you, you're mine" he growled, possessively. He grabbed my hips and positioned himself for entrance. He looked me in the eyes before he slowly slid inside of me. I tightly closed my eyes, I knew this would hurt, it was a virgin of course. A small cry escaped my mouth before Gaara placed his lips over mine, reassuring me.

I clenched my teeth together as my hips began to buckle. Gaara grinded against me, pushing further and further inside me. My breaths became raged and uneven, as well as Gaara.

But it hurt so much, and at the same time, I was enjoying it. Just knowing that we could connect like this, like two lost jigsaw pieces finally coming together. I gasped when Gaara pushed faster and harder.

"Gaara!" I groaned. Gaara got more excited by that, he pushed rougher against me. Heat was covering my whole body, rushing toward that one area. My lips parted as I sucked in and out the air. My body arched against him, Gaara dug his nails into my sides, earning a small cry to fall off my tongue. Gaara's thumb then rubbed my hips.

Gaara moaned out as he pulled out and then pushed hard inside me, releasing himself into me. My eyes widened before I swore that I had seen fireworks.

Gaara's sweat covered body dropped on top of me, we were both panting fast and uneven. Gaara rolled off me and wrapped his arms around my slender waist. His panting voice came to my ear. "I love you" he whispered.

I slid my tired eyes closed and sighed. "I love you too…Gaara…" I whispered, before I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

I know It's not the best, but please review my chapter!


	14. Morning talk

I opened my eyes when the sun came up, breaking across the horizon and through the glass. I was overwhelmed with a sore pain from my lower part. But I had expected it, I was a virgin. So this is what I get. A smile lit my face. I was married! I am, Rin Sabaku. Could my life get any better? I felt giddy just think it!

I turned round, but only to be face to face with Gaara's sea foam eyes. I blushed slightly. He smiled a crooked smirk that I'd come to know and love, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. He buried his face in my hair, taking in my scent. "Last night was…" he breathed "…perfect"

I sighed "I bet you liked that too, huh" I said, putting my hands on his shoulders.

Gaara leaned down to my ear and whispered "you have no idea" it made shivers roll down my back. Gaara chuckled. "I just glad you chose to love and care for me, I would've never expected that as a child"

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I really that unpredictable?"

Gaara shrugged. "Sometimes…"

I laughed and then nuzzled his neck. "Well I chose you, I wont change my mind about that"

"Good," Gaara approved "because if I lost you one more time, I'd lose my mind and wouldn't know what to do" I giggled.

I was about to say something when there was a light tap at the door, then it slowly opened. Gaara and I sat up, wonder who it might be. "Gaara? Rin?" it was Temari, she walked in the room. She froze when she saw us.

I raised an eyebrow then looked up at Gaara, he looked down at me, the his eyes travelled further down me. I blinked "what?" I said, following his gaze. Oh shit. I was naked! I squeaked and quickly covered myself the covers, Gaara rapped his arms around me, placing me in front of him and cuddled my from behind.

"Temari? What'd you want?" Gaara asked, popping his chin on my head, hugging me closer.

"I….well…I…I'll wait for you to…er…get dressed…" with that, she quickly scurried away and slammed the door shut.

I blushed a million shades of red. I heard Gaara chuckle. "Is something wrong? Miss. Sabaku?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes then giggled. "Nothing, I'm going to go take a shower" I said, grabbing the silk sheets and the wrapping them round me, Gaara was left with one sheet to cover himself. He was smirking at me.

"Wait for me" he said, getting up and following me into the bathroom. I took his hand in mine and lead the way.

* * *

I buttoned up a red, over sized shirt, Gaara's shirt to be exact. I then looked over at Gaara, he was finished dressing. He was wearing his usual Kazekage robes.

I smiled at him when he turned to look at me, I still had the faint blush on my face, but that was only because we had sex in the shower. I hadn't expected it to happen, but we both love each other so we don't really mind…

Gaara strode over to me and placed his lips lightly to mine. He then pulled back and smiled. "lets go see what Temari wants" he said, taking his hand in mine and pulling gently out the door.

* * *

"Temari…" Gaara said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and pulling me onto his lap. "…what did you want to talk about?"

Temari sat down at the table, grinning at us. "So…" she said "…what did you two get up to last night?" I blushed.

"I can tell you what they were doing this morning" Aho's voice said, coming into the kitchen. "They were going at it like rabbits-" Akemi came in the room and bonked him over the head.

"-shut up you damn ass" she said.

"She's got a point Aho, you shouldn't be listening in on what people are doing in the bathroom, even though they're having sex" Toshihiro said making my blush deepen.

"Y-you heard that?" I said quietly.

"Honey, the whole village heard that" Aho said, grinning goofily.

Gaara glared at him. "I'd shut you mouth if I was you" he growled. Aho gave him an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders before walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Akemi and Toshihiro followed after them.

"So…" Toshihiro said "…I guess this is our last day here" he said, looking down.

I raised an eyebrow at him "it is?"

"Yeah, Rin-sensei! You married the Kazekage, you now have a duty here to help his village, you cant teach us as well as continue your role as the Kazekage's wife!" Akemi protested. I sighed and shook my head. She was right.

"Actually, you could transfer here so you could be citizens of Suna" Gaara said, sound like he was trying to make a deal. "So that way, Rin can help you with your training and you can be together" he said.

"Really!" Akemi squealed "we'd love to!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what she said" Aho said, waving it off.

"I too, would like that" Toshihiro said.

Gaara nodded "I'll get the papers-"

"-oh ho ho ho! No! This is your honeymoon!" Temari said, cutting Gaara off "you're supposed to be producing an heir!"

My face drained of all colour "say…what?"

Gaara sighed and nuzzled the back of my neck "it's so we can pass on our legacy when I get too old to protect the village" he said.

"Oh…" I sighed out.

"How long is the honeymoon going to last?" Aho asked, putting his elbows on the table and leaned his chin onto his hand.

"About a month" Temari said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What're we going to do for a month?" I asked, leaning back into Gaara.

"I've got an idea…" Gaara whispered in my ear, making me blush brightly.

"Hold on lover boy! Aren't you going to, I duno, go somewhere else for your honeymoon?" Aho snapped "staying in bed for a month and going at it like damn rabbits isn't what I call romantic" he said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What are you? My mother?" I asked blankly. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hmm…we could go visit Konoha…" Gaara suggested.

Temari's eyes brightened "yeah! That's a great idea!" she beamed. "I'll start packing your things!" she said, jumping up and rushing out the room.

"Morning…" said a groggy looking Kankuro. I held in my laughter, he looked like he had a rough night. He's probably got a hangover now. Aho snorted at him. Kankuro walked in and glared darkly at Aho "…before you ask, yes, yes I do have a hangover" he muttered, walking over to the fridge and looked for something for his breakfast.

Gaara and I exchanged glances before we looked back at Kankuro.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if its been awhile since I've updated, and I know it's a short chapter, but please review it and the next chapter, I'm going to try and make longer!


End file.
